Heal
by Creator'sMusings
Summary: Edward, who is a single father. Bella, who is a single mother. They bump into each other while dropping off their pride and joys. It all evolves from there. Warning: Foul language and hopefully good lemons are to come.


Hello, welcome to Heal! As usual, I do not own the amazing literary art that is Twilight! I hope you enjoy this story!

Edward's P.O.V

I felt my body jump awake from a slumber I didn't know I entered. _Damn_, I thought to myself. I had fallen asleep at the dining room table. Again. I ran a hand through my hair and checked my watch, It was 7:30 a.m., perfect. This time was the usual time I had to get up and get things started for the day. First things first, I need to wake up my little girl to get her ready for daycare. I got up and stretched , cracking various bones and sighed in relief. I walked out of the dining room and began walking up the stairs. As I walked up, I looked to the right, where her room was right next to the bathroom. For potty emergencies of course. Her door was a light purple color with hand painted flowers scattered here and there. Above the door was a wooden sign that read 'Cassie's Room'. I walked the rest of the way and stopped at the door. I knocked softly and waited for a response. I heard her soft voice coo as she was surely just waking up. I put my hand on the knob and turned it. The door opened and I saw a beautiful sight. Cassie was still laying down, her hands together beneath her cheeks as though she were praying. The morning sun was casting a glow about her and she looked like an angel. Just seeing her so peaceful made me feel lucky to have her with me. I walked into her room and crouched down next to her bed. "Sweetheart, it's time to get up," I said softly. She looked so calm that I didn't truly want to wake her. I had to however, seeing as I had a few things to do today. She scrunched her up and sighed. An angel she may be, but she loved her sleep dearly. She rolled over onto her back and stretched, before sitting up. She opened her eyes and it was like looking into my own. I couldn't help but smile at her and she smiled back as I gently pulled her into a hug. "Hi daddy," she spoke with a slightly scratchy voice. It warmed my heart and soul to hear her call me daddy. "Hi baby. How are you?" I asked, rubbing her back gently. She yawned before replying "I'm good. I missed you!" I chuckled and let her go. I tucked her into bed every night after bathing her and reading her a story. How she could miss me was a mystery. I kissed her head before looking at her and asking,"Are you ready to start the day?" She nodded with a smile. "We have to sing the song daddy!" she exclaimed happily. As a baby, I created a morning song and a lullaby for her. I was happy she still enjoyed it. I mean, she's still young but who knows? She may grow out of it. "Good morning, with a smile on my faaace," I sang. She giggled before answering back with the next line. "Good morning, it's time to start the day!" I picked her up and swung her around singing, "It's gonna be a great day! You'll have lots of time to play!" Together we finished with "So it's time to start the daaaaaay!" I blew raspberries on her belly and her laughter brought life into the house. "Daddy, I have to potty," she said. I quickly put her down and her bare feet slapped the floor as she ran to the bathroom. Thankfully, she'd taken to potty training quickly. I waited outside and listened for her to give me the 'OK' to come in. "Ok, I'm ready," she said happily.

I walked in and turned on the water in the tub before she stopped me. "No Daddy, I'm a big girl! I wanna take a shower!" I grinned and switched the intensity on the shower head before turning the shower on. As I pulled the door closed on the shower, she whimpered. "Don't leave," she said with a slightly shaky tone. I quickly reassured her that I wouldn't leave her alone. "Can you sing a song for me?" she asked in a sweet voice. I smiled before beginning to sing "Turning Page." She loved the song and I had to admit that it was my fault. "I've waited a hundred years, and I'd wait a million more for you," I sang and nearly laughed as she squealed. A squeal she no doubt got my Alice, my sister. "If you finish fast enough I'll let you listen to it in the car," I said in an attempt to make her finish faster. As much as I loved my daughter, she swore she was a mermaid once she hit the water. Again thanks to Alice for her and her Disney movies. A good ten minutes later Cassie said she was finished. I opened the shower door and saw that she was indeed clean from dripping head to wiggling toes. I got her Little Mermaid towel and dried her off before blow drying her hair. A feat that I was able to handle quite quickly. Once I was done, I picked her up and began walking to her room. "It's gonna be warm today, what do you want to wear?" I asked her. I walked into her room and set her down only to have her run into her closet. She was adamant about dressing herself and, to my surprise, we were ahead of schedule by half an hour. I guess my watch was wrong. Cassie came out of the closet in green dress that matched her, or should I say our, eyes. Her hair was wavy due to her natural curls trying to make their way back. "OK sweetheart, how about you play here while Daddy takes a shower. I'll be fast I promise," I assured her. I hopped into the shower and let the water pour over my body. There was nothing like a good shower after falling asleep at a table for hours. I groaned as I stretched my body, feeling something crack that brought me intense relief. At twenty five, and with being a father, I still looked pretty good. I had a good body structure. Strong non-breast like pecs, strong biceps and a six pack I had worked pretty hard for. I had the V going down my hips that girls seemed obsessed with. And as for down below, I'm pretty well endowed with both width and legnth as well as lasting for quite some time. It sounds arrogant but it's just how it is. I'm actually quite modest about it honestly. I had a small amount of chest hair as well as a thin trail of it from my belly button to my nether regions. And I'm not ashamed to say that I manscape. If I'd rather my girl not have a bush then the least I can do is maintain mine too. I ran my hand through my hair, tugging lightly. While I'm happy my I left my ex-wife, I did miss sex a bit. She wasn't amazing, but it took the edge off of the stress I felt. But then again, it doesn't really count seeing as when we did do the deed, it wasn't her I was seeing. Instead I always imagined _her. _The girl I yearned for in both high school and medical school. Bella Swan. Instead of my wife, who was planning to take everything I had and run, I saw the one who got away. I lightly trailed my hand down my body. I felt a shiver go through me as I imagined it was her hand. My right hand tugged my hair slightly. I closed my eyes and visualized her as I remembered her to be. Her hair was the color of milk chocolate, yet in the sun it had natural highlights of red. It had a slight wave to it and stopped just at the top of her armpits. Her skin, a beautiful creamy color which was always slightly pink with an everlasting blush. Her eyes were brown with little flecks of hazel in them, and so deep that I could get lost in them. I imagined those eyes looking at me with lust as she bit her naturally plump pink bottom lip. A habit that made me want to kiss her, even back then. I felt my hand tighten around me, yet I imagined it was something else. I pictured her on her knees, her hot mouth working me. I stifled a groan and worked myself faster.I tilted my head back as images came to mind without effort. Bella bent over with me having her from behind, grabbing a fistful of her hair. It quickly switched to Bella riding me, my face buried in her neck as I surely left my mark. I could imagine what it would sound like to have her moaning my name as I fucked her into oblivion. The way she would arch her back and cry out as I relentlessly had my way with her. I could hear her sweet voice telling me to fuck her harder and not to stop ringing in my head. The way she would take control if I wasn't doing what she wanted. I could feel her soft skin beneath my hands as I held her down by her wrists, pushing myself deep into her wet pussy and slowly taking myself out. The way she would whine yet stay exactly where she was. Imagining the sight of her coming was my undoing. I grunted as my cum splashed against the shower floor before being washed away. Feeling relieved, I quickly washed again and got out of the shower. I blow dried my hair and began to leave the bathroom.

I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked down the hall into my room. "You ok princess?" I called down the stairs. I was answered with a ,"Yes Daddy, I'm just dancing!" I smiled and closed my door. Just in case she came upstairs and attempted to come in. The _last _talk I wanted to have right now was the, "Daddy-What's-That-Thingy-Between-Your-Legs?" talk. I dried my body and threw the towel into the laundry bin to wash later. I walked over to my dresser and opened the top drawer, getting a pair of forest green briefs and put them on. I adjusted myself in them with a sigh, it's uncomfortable to just hang out of the bottom you know. I took out some socks and put them on too, wiggling my toes to get them more comfortable. Next, I went to my second closet. I have two, which may sound extensive but I needed one for suits and scrubs while the other was for plain clothing. I opened it and smirked at all my 'Alice Approved' outfits. I really apperciate my sister trying to help but I do quite alright on my own. I looked through the clothing before taking the light blue jeans with a dusty tan-ish tint from one outfit and a white v-neck from another. Seeing as it was more than likely to rain I decided to wear my Timberland boots with them and call it a day. Once I was dressed, I went over to the mirror and looked at my hair with a wry grin. It was untamable. Many women in my family have tried to tame the unruly mane on my head and have yet to succede. I ran a hand through it to give it a look of casual disarray before smiling at myself. I grabbed my grey hoodie and ran downstairs. I walked into the dining room and stopped in my tracks when at the breath taking sight before me. The sunlight filtered in through the kitchen windows and seemed to shine around Cassie as she twirled with a surprising amount of grace. My daughter, Cassandra Esmeralda Cullen, looked like an angel. It may sound strange, but sometimes it just hits me that I was blessed with such an amazing child. And in moments like this, the realization was perfect. She looked at me with a shy smile and blushed. "Sorry for taking so long sweetie, you ready to go?" I said in an effort to remove her discomfort. She smiled brightly and skipped over to me. "I'm ready! Today's gonna be a great day," she said with enthusiasm. I looked down at her as she grabbed my hand with my eyebrow raised in question. "Oh yeah? Why's that?" I asked her as we grabbed our things. She shrugged as I helped her put her sweater on. "I just know," she answered, reminding me too much of my little sister Alice. I chuckled and grabbed my phone, keys and wallet and put them in my pockets. We walked outside and I locked the door behind me. We walked down the stairs and I smiled as I walked to my car, a gift whom my brothers fondly named Tanya. The Volvo XC60 a.k.a Tanya was very beautiful. All black, with tan interior that was as clean as when I first got it. I picked Cassie up and buckled her into her car seat as she pouted. "You in there nice and snug?" I asked her. She nodded and I kissed her forehead. I closed her door before getting in and buckling my seat belt. I started the car and pulled away from the curb. "The song, the song!" she happily reminded me. I smiled and turned it on for her. It warmed my heart to hear her voice singing along. About fifteen minutes later, we pulled up to the Rising Star Daycare Center. I quickly grabbed a parking space and got Cassie out of the car. I knew she excited to get in to see her friends. I picked her up and grinned when she kissed my cheek. I walked in to see the center as busy as it usually is with parents rushing to get to work. I put Cassie down and she instantly ran to her cubbie to put her stuff away, laughing with a friend already. After two minutes, the pen to sign in became free. I grabbed it only to have a soft hand reach for it at the same time. I looked up to see brown hair blocking a woman's face. "I'm terribly sorry," I apologized smoothly. She ran a hand through her hair and moved it over her shoulder. The smile that stretched over my face when I saw who it was nearly broke my face. She looked up at me with the same brown eyes I'd fantisized about earlier today. An adorable shocked look crossed her face before she blushed and smiled back at me, just as bright as I had at her. We quickly signed in and moved out of the way for the other parents. We stood to the side and I couldn't stop the surprised laugh that left me. "Bella Swan," I said in amazement. She smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Edward Cullen, I must say I'm surprised to see you. But pleasently so," she said, her voice sounding better than my imagination could ever make her. "Me as well. How are you?" I replied happily. She smiled and looked past me. "Ever since my little angel came into my life, I've been just fine." I nodded in agreement with her. "I'd like to talk more with you. If you'll just hold on one second while I saw goodbye to my daughter," I said and she nodded. I called Cassie and she walked over to me. "Daddy has to leave now, and I just wanted a great big hug from you before I go." She pouted and her eyes began to glisten. I pulled her into a hug and heard someone saw 'aww'. When I pulled back. I wiped her eyes and kissed her cheeks before saying what I normally said. "Daddy will _always _come back for you. I may run late sometimes but always know that I'm coming back for you." As she heard my words, she felt reassured. "Now, I need you to go play and have a fun day. Can you do that for me?" I asked her, already knowing the answer as her group of friends gathered around her. She nodded and smiled at me, and it made my heart swell with love for her. She ran over to her friends but there was one child in particular who stood out to me. I instantly knew he was Bella's. His hair ws the same brown as her. He had the sides and back of his head shaved low but the top was full of curls. His skin was the same shade as his mother's and he had her smile. But was shocked me were his eyes. His eyes were a very light green, and they seemed to pop combined with his hair. He was talking to her and they were laughing. They started walking to the play area when he stumbled, but Cassie steaded him and grabbed his hand to keep him steady. "You have a beautiful son," I murmed to Bella. She smiled at me and said the same of Cassie. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I walked out with Bella and my phone started vibrating. I looked over at Bella to see her looking at me. She blushed and grinned. "Bella, it was great to see you. I'd really like to catch up but I've gotta run," I said apologetically. She nodded and asked, "May I have your number then?" I grinned at her and she blushed before saying, "So we can meet up again!" Ichuckled. "I know Bella. Of course you can have my number. You beat me to the punch actually," I said. She gave me her phone and I proceeded to put in my number and call myself so I could have hers. "So, I'll text or call you sometime today?" Bella said, her voice filled with hope. I smiled at her and nooded. _As if I could say no. _She blushed and I realized I'd said that out loud. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled as she giggled. "So, I'll hear from you today?" I said to make sure. She nodded. Without thinking I leaned in and hugger her gently. "Talk to you soon then. I hope you have a good day," I said before walking towards my car. I got into my car and saw Bella go to her car. As I pulled out of the lot and began driving. And as I looked in my mirror, I saw Bella do a little dance which made me laugh. I connected my phone to the car and not two minutes later, it rang. It was my father telling me to meet him at his house. After hanging up, I sighed and turned on some music. I guess it was a great day afterall.

Soo here's my new story! I hope you like it! Comment's would be most apperciated here, as I'm not very confident with this story. I'm sure you know why lol.


End file.
